Containers with hinged mating lids are known. One type of such containers includes multiple compartments therein. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,546 titled Lockable Pill Container assigned to Apothecary Products, Inc. Such multiple compartment containers are commonly used as pill containers, as each compartment can be marked to correspond to a different day of the week or time of the day when the pills are to be consumed. A multiple compartment container which is easy to use, has sufficient capacity for the patient's needs, and which can be conveniently carried by the user increases the likelihood that the user will take the correct medicine at the correct time. The present disclosure provides an improved lid configuration for a variety of containers including multiple compartment pill containers.